Underneath It All
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: Faith has been pulled out of prison by an unlikely person and is back in Sunnydale to help. Only one problem: Buffy. While everyone needs to adjust to Faith being back, it's Dawn that accepts her first. F/F as in two girls together
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have decided to repost this story but in a little bit of shorter chapters so that way I may be able to update this story faster and more often than before. Also, for those who have already ready what I posted before, there are some changes in the story now because I've been rewriting it, I've finally gotten a chance to edit it So I am gonna repost chapter 1 right after posting this


	2. Prison

Chapter 1 – Prison

"Lehane! Vistor!" the guard yelled out to the prisoners. The prisoner gets up off the bed and approaches the bars, ready for the search to be performed before exiting out to the visitor's room.

Entering the room, the prisoner recognizes the person they are being lead to see.

"Hello Faith," Giles says, not quite smiling.

"Hey G-man. How Sunny D?" Faith responds, dropping herself into the chair across the table from Giles.

"I'm afraid to report that things have not been so great as of late. Things have been occurring, as I'm sure that your visions have shown."

Faith looks confused. "How did you know that I was having visions?"

"I know that you and Buffy are connected by both having your Slayer powers activated. Shared visions, I guess. This obviously has never occurred in any generation of the Slayer line."

"Ok. Visions of not so good. What else are you here for?" Faith asks, wondering why Giles was sharing this information with her, especially since she's here in jail.

"Well, I believe that you are now needed, regardless of who does, or rather, who doesn't trust you. I don't even trust you but here I am because this must be stopped." Giles remembers the time that Faith went evil and attacked him and the rest of the Scooby gang.

"Look Giles, I know what I've done, which is why I am here. I turned myself in, remember. And I know that one is really gonna give me a chance, like ever again but just to be fighting along the side of the good guys is good enough for me. I just want to be allowed to fight for the good side."

Giles looks astounded at the emotion that Faith has put into her speech. Even though he just drove to L.A. to get Faith, that speech let him know that she is ready to get back into the fold of things. There was only one problem that lies ahead: Buffy. Getting Faith out of jail is the easy part but everyone knows that Buffy won't let Faith in so easily

Giles had already called the Council before arriving at the prison. Faith was free to go and didn't even know it yet. Just then, the guard that escorted Faith in entered the room, holding a fairly large stack of papers.

"These are for you," the guard states, dropping the papers on the table in front of Faith. The brunette just stares at the stack, looking confused as she sees the top of the first page: Release Forms. Faith looks at Giles, to see him slightly grinning, and then she knows that he has down this for her, even though he doesn't like or trust her. She now knows what she has to do: attempt to get along with Buffy.

"So G-man, how about we bounce this place and head back to the good ol' Hellmouth Sunnydale." Faith is itching to get out of this place and punch something or someone without getting into more with the law or Buffy.

Giles places a brown paper bag on the table and slides it over to Faith. Faith just smiles and pick up the bag and her release papers and strolls out the front door, still smiling like mad.

A/N: I wrote this story like two years ago or something and now I really wanna finish it. OH and Reviews are awesome :)


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 2 – Homecoming

During the drive back to Sunnydale, Giles fills in Faith on the important details of what happened since she entered prison life, such as Joyce dying; Buffy dying again; Dawn being a mystical ball of energy that can unlock the gates of Hell; Tara dying; and the presence of the First.

As they drive past the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, Faith's slayer sense "tingles", her mind already alerted to the presence of vampires lurking in the alleyways and cemeteries.

They pull into the driveway and shut off the engine but neither exits the car. Faith is nervous, being that the last time they saw each other, her and Buffy had ended up in each other's body because of a device that the late Mayor of Sunnydale had left for her.

Buffy apparently heard the car enter the driveway because there she was on the front porch of the house, looking at the car with an expression of confusion, like "Why is Giles out driving with someone that ain't the Scoobes?" look because they are all in the house.

Giles looks over at Faith, seeing the paleness of the girl's face in the darkness of the interior of the car. "Well, I guess that it's show time," Giles says, attempting to give some confidence to Faith. "How are you feeling?" Giles asks, being sincere.

"Ah, ya know me, five by five," Faith responds with her usual smug attitude, attempting to hid her real feelings of scared and nervousness.

Buffy sees that Giles seems to be talk to this person as a friend, and decides to see who this person is. Approaching the car, Buffy's slayer hearing picks up the voices. One is male, obviously Giles, based on the English accent. The other voice though is female. Buffy recognizes the voice but can't place the name. She walks to the front of car and finally sees who is in there. Sitting beside Giles in the passenger seat is none other than Faith, her "sister" Slayer. Buffy's eyes narrow at the convicted felon, and then her glare shifts over to Giles, who actually shrinks down in his seat.

Giles expected a negative reaction from Buffy, but this is lethal. Straightening up and pulling off his glasses to them. Opening the door and standing up began to look like a very difficult task to Giles, but he manages to do it, clearing his throat at the same time, trying to think of something to tell Buffy.

"Why is she here?" Buffy demands, not waiting for anything.

"Well, you see, ahh, Buffy, it's that I know that you've been feeling stressed with training the potentials, and your visions of what's to come. Well, Faith here, has been having the same visions as yourself - "

"What stuffy-British guy is trying to say is that he cares a lot about you, enough to come to talk to me even, so that you don't have to face this alone," Faith intervenes, just wanting this to be over. The look that Buffy gives Faith is one of those "if looks could kill..." kind of looks.

"Keep your opinion to yourself, murderer," Buffy sneers at Faith.

"Now Buffy, that was unnecessary. Faith honestly wants to help and attempt to apologize to everyone." Giles defends Faith, which seems to surprise her, not fully recognizing the full impact her speech had on Giles.

"So now you're protecting her, even though she had kept you hostage and almost killed!" Buffy feels the old anger and hatred boil inside of her. "Faith killed people without any feeling!"

Buffy's yelling alerts the entire household of the situation that is occurring outside. Willow hears the last comment Buffy said, which reminds her of how she killed Warren without remorse. Buffy forgave Willow, right? Now, Willow doesn't think so.

"Damn B! You think that you know everything just because you're a Slayer. Well, NEWSFLASH, I'm a Slayer as well. Yes, I have some faults but I'm able to admit them. Are you willing to admit yours to everyone here?" Faith turns the attention onto Buffy, noticing that there are people gathering on the porch to hear Buffy's response.


	4. Confrontation Part 1

Chapter 3 – Confrontation Part 1

Buffy turns around to face the house and finally sees everyone. Willow steps forward, tears shining in her eyes.

"Buffy, I killed someone without remorse. What does that make me?" Willow must know. They've been friends forever.

"Willow, that was different. He killed Tara, affecting you deeply. You weren't thinking properly." Buffy's grasping at straws, her friends siding with the villain.

"Buffy, give Faith a chance. You owe her that much, especially after riding with Giles from L.A." Dawn attempts, needing to lighten the mood because she's afraid that Buffy might take it in the wrong way.

Faith cracks a grin at Dawn's attempt of humour. The teen sees the grin and ducks her head, beginning to blush. Faith looks confused for a moment before her expression changes to understanding, and then a large smile breaks out on her face, finally figuring out everything. Buffy, missing the entire exchange of looks between her two "sisters" by being too intent on what Dawn said, sighs, feeling the tiredness seeping into her bones.

Faith, not use to seeing Buffy so lost, walks over to her, placing her right hand on Buffy's left shoulder. "You're not in this alone anymore."

"You never were," Giles pipes in.

"Well, seeing as I have school in the morning and everyone looks tired, let's go inside and get to bed," Dawn adds her two cents, attempting to be grown up to Faith's attention, not realizing that the brunette's attention never left the younger teen.

Buffy rolls her eyes and grins a bit. Turning to head indoors, she looks back at Faith, nods once, and then goes inside, leaving the door open. Then tension leaves the air the moment Buffy turns the corner at the top of the stairs. The potentials head back inside as well to finish getting ready for bed and to claim the best areas.

Left outside are Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Giles. Willows is still confused as to what Buffy means, that she may have killed someone intentionally but Faith did it as an honest mistake and she's not forgiven.

"Well Faith, a lot has happened since you left. But seeing as it is getting late, we can talk about this in the morning, when we all have clearer minds," Xander says, seeming more wise, especially since he lost his eye.

Faith nods, and turns to go inside but stops, remembering that no one has told her where she's going to be sleeping. Turning back to the group, she lifts an eyebrow in question. Dawn is the first one to clue in.

"Faith doesn't have anywhere to sleep," Dawn states alerting everyone else to the situation. Then her face lights up with an idea.

"Hey, since my room doesn't have of the potentials on the floor, Faith could stay in here because I don't think that Buffy will allow Faith in her room."

Giles and Xander think about it for a second before nodding, agreeing to Dawn's idea. Faith just smiles, knowing what Dawn is trying to do.

"Faith, if it's okay with you, would you mind sleeping in Dawn's room?" Giles questions.

"Yeah I got no probs sleeping with Lil D," Faith says, a full-out grin breaking out, directed to Dawn, making the teen blush.

"Alright, with that settled, I think that it's time for us to retire for the night."

Everyone looks at Giles with questioning looks, wondering what the hell he just said.

"It's time for bed," he deadpans. _Damn American kids, _he thinks.

Everyone just rolls their eyes and finally walk inside, Dawn in the lead, heading upstairs, closely followed by Faith. Reaching her room, Dawn becomes nervous, not that an ex-con is going to be sleeping in her room but because it's Faith.

When Faith first showed up a couple years ago, Dawn didn't actually exist, but the Monks implanted memories into everyone's mind, including Faith. Faith looks back and remembers a little Dawn following her around, trying to be tough and cool. Faith never felt like a role model to anyone but every time she thinks back to then, it always makes her smile.

Upon entering Dawn's bedroom, Faith chuckles at the number of boy band posters on the wall and how many cute stuffed animals on her bed. Making her way over to the bed, Faith picks up one of the stuffies, a white bunny actually, and starts making it talk.

"Hi Dawn. I love sleeping with you eeevvveerrryyy night," Faith says in a high, squeaky voice.

Dawn blushes and quickly tiptoes over and snatches the bunny away from Faith's hands.

"Mrs. Snuffles is cute and adorable, not sex-craved like you," Dawn giggles, sticking her tongue out.

Faith steps up close to Dawn really close. Dawn still has her tongue sticking out weakly, and Faith whispers in her ear, "I'd be careful with that tongue of yours D. You never know who's around."

Dawn feels liquid heat run through her body and settle in a lower region, going straight into the core of her body, and then slowly slips her tongue back into her mouth. Faith pulls back and smirks, then leans close again and whispers into her other ear, "So _where_ am I sleeping?"

Dawn clears her throat nervously, not trusting her voice yet.

"Umm...well...you can sleep on the floor with some blankets, and Mrs. Snuffles because you like her so much, or in the bed with me," Dawn teases, blushing quite a bit, secretly hoping for the latter of the two.

Faith also wants the second option but she isn't stupid; she knows that Buffy would literally kill her for sleeping Dawn, even in the actual sleeping sense.

"Sorry D, but me and Mrs. Snuffles will camp out on the floor tonight."

Dawn looks quite disappointed, and it kind of tugs at Faith.

Faith takes off her necklace and puts it around Dawn's neck.


	5. Confrontation Part 2

Chapter 4 – Confrontation Part 2

**A/N: I know that the tenses in this story are a little messed up but I've been working on this story for a couple years and I haven't changed much of it and the rest I've been working on while at work through my email, which doesn't have grammar or spell checker on it, and I'm a medical major, not an English major and I thought that this site is just post stories of characters that we know and love and that the already written storyline from the creators doesn't fully matter. So anyways, just as a side note of a sorts, this story is kinda AU and I'm using parts from the show that I can fully remember and I don't fully know where in Season 7 that this story fits into.**

**So on with the story :) **

"My mom gave this to me when I was really little. I thought that you might like it," Faith says, showing a softer, more open side of herself.

Dawn, smiles, ecstatic and at a loss for words. Instead, Dawn hugs the older brunette tight, and Faith feels like she actually belongs somewhere for once.

Pulling back, Dawn just stands there, enjoying having Faith's arms around her. Biting her lip, the former key fights with her want for a moment before giving in. Leaning in slowly, Dawn closes the distance between their lips in a gentle, sweet, brief kiss, then Faith pulls away first. Faith smiles and kisses Dawn's temple and heads to the closet and grabs some blankets from the top shelf. Arranging the blankets better in her arms, Faith quietly walks over to the part of the floor that she's going to sleep on with her blankets.

"Faith, is everything alright?" Dawn asks, worried that she messed things up already.

Standing back up from arranging her blankets on the floor, Faith looks over at Dawn and then walks over to her.

"D, we gotta be careful. If Big Sis finds out, I'm a dead Slayer. I like you, but we gotta keep it quiet, 'kay. And no goo-goo eyes, got it?" Faith assures Dawn and kiss her quickly before heading back to the bed-of-blankets. Faith hears the bedsprings creak as Dawn gets into bed.

"Night Faith," Dawn says to the dark.

"Night, D."

Bands of light illuminate the face of Faith, who is sleeping on the floor with a cute, white bunny tucked into the crook of her arm. Faith shifts her head, and the light hits her eyes, effectively waking her up.

Stretching and groaning, the brunette sits up and lets go of the bunny with a smile. Looking at the foot poking out of the blankets, Faith's smile grows as she gets an idea.

Faith stands and stretches again before walking quietly over to the bed, where Dawn is still fast asleep.

Putting one knee on the bed, Faith gently and slowly climbs on the bed and settles over top of Dawn.

Cocking her head to the side, Faith listens carefully for any movement or noise from the hallway. Nothing is heard.

Faith leans down and whispers in Dawn's ear, "Wakey, wakey sleepyhead."

Dawn smiles, stretches, and then turns her head to face Faith before opening her eyes, receiving a shock to see Faith's face that close to her own.

"Faith! What are you doing?" Dawn whispers, wanting to scream and freak, yet liking the feel of Faith on top of her.

"Shhh," Faith says, whipping her head around. "Calm down Dawnie, or B might hear."

"Alright, alright, I'm calm. But you haven't answered my question," Dawn replies, wrapping her arms around Faith's neck.

"Yeah, I know." Faith smirks and then leans down, kissing Dawn gently. Dawn pulls Faith closer, making Faith fall fully on her. Breaking the kiss, Faith snickers and kisses the end of Dawn's nose before getting up and off the bed.

Not a second later, Buffy barges into the room, seeing Faith pick the blankets up off the floor and folding them, and Dawn sitting up in bed, both of them staring at her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Dawn questions, sliding out of bed.

"What is she doing in here, Dawn?" Buffy fires back, glaring at Faith.

"B, chill for a moment. Dawn let me sleep here. She, unlike you, ain't a total bitch."

"CHILL? You're a criminal! I'm not gonna let you hurt my little sister, murderer!"

"You just won't let that go, will you? What the fuck B?"

Meanwhile, standing out on the landing near the stairs is Willow, Xander and Giles, listening to the screaming match between the two Slayers.

"Would you two just shut up!" Dawn yells, tired of the fighting already. Faith looks at the floor while Buffy just glares.

"Buffy, what's wrong with you? Faith isn't bad. I'm still here in one piece with her sleeping in here all night. AND you're the one that let her in the house last night. So what's the big deal?"

Willow walks into the room, looking like she's about to cry. "Buffy, why don't you just give her another chance? You did for me after I went all 'black-eyed, scary, end-the-world' bitch."

"That was different! I said that last night!" Buffy yells, getting desperate. Why was everyone against her? Faith tried to kill them all and they want to forgive her now.

"Dawn, how can you trust her? She went after Mom!"

"Buffy. Get. Out," Dawn says, deadpanned.


	6. Post Apocalypse

_**A/N: I almost forgot that I had this story till I cleaned out my desk at work and decided to work on it. Let me know how this is. I know it's longer than my other chapters. Should I continue this or just drop it and start over completely? Read and Review**_

Chapter 5 – Post Apocalypse

Left in the bedroom is Dawn, still sitting on her bed, and Giles, who is shocked and disappointed about everything that has happened and Buffy's attitude.

Giles clears his throat, which sounds kind of loud in the dead silence, slightly startling Dawn.

"Dawn?" Giles says.

"I'm alright. If you wanna head to the living room, I'll be down in a moment."

Giles nods his head and does what is suggested, leaving Dawn to gather her thoughts before following everyone else's steps down the stairs.

In the backyard, Faith and Willow sit on the porch in semi-comfortable silence. Faith is nervous and doesn't know what to say, and Willow is stuck in her thoughts, mainly surrounding Buffy.

"You alright Red?" Faith asks, attempting to break the ice. Willows sniffles and nods her head, which quickly turns into a shake, more tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"Aww com'on, don't cry. It's not that bad."

Willow sends Faith a look that says "quit bullshitting".

"Alright, so it is a lil bad, but nothing that can't be fixed, right?"

Faith doesn't know what exactly Willow's crying over.

"F-Faith, I d-d-did someth-thing terri-ible," Willow stumbles out, needing to actually talk about it. The red headed witch stops, catching her breath as more and more tears slide down her face. Faith puts her arm around Willow's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Willow takes a deep breath.

"*sniff* I didn't just want to kill him; Warren. I wanted to rip everything away from him, like he did to me when the...the bullet..." Willow stops again and begins to sob, hard.

Faith pulls Willow into a hug and says soothing words into her ear. Willow grips Faith's back, not wanting to go on but knows that she has to.

"He shot Tara, Faith. Her blood was everywhere. We just got back together. It was perfect," Willow whispers, feeling better in Faith's arms. "She was my soulmate. I didn't think I could live without her."

"I know what you mean." Faith thinks back to when Kakistos killed her Watcher.

"Well ain't that sweet." Buffy stands at the back gate, seeing Faith wrapped around Willow.

"Buffy, stop it," Faith growls.

"Wow, you actually know my name. I wasn't sure coz you only call me 'B'."

"Just fuck off, seriously."

"You know, earlier, I wasn't just talking about that guy that you killed in the alleyway. There's also all the people you killed for the Mayor. And don't forget Angel."

"That was also under orders, _B_. Besides, you actually killed him, not me."

"That's not the point!" Buffy yells, walking across the grass towards the porch.

"Can you two please stop this?" Willow pleads.

Faith closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. The entire time, Willow stayed in Faith's arms, feeling comfortable.

Dawn comes out the door, carrying a bowl of cereal that she's been eating out of. "Are you two bickering again?" Dawn looks at Faith, also seeing Willow in her arms.

"Yes, and it's driving me nuts," Willow says, turning her head to look at Dawn. The brunette sees the tear stains on Willow's cheeks, and then understands. Willow wipes her face off with the sleeves of her shirt and stands up, smiling her thanks to Faith.

"Come on Dawnie. Help me find some food, if there's anything left."

"Oh there's a stash I have. Gotta hide some from those bottomless pits called Slayers." Willow's and Dawn's voices fade as they head into the kitchen, shutting the door, leaving Faith and Buddy to work things out.

"So, what were you doing with my friend?" Buffy demands.

Faith stands up from the steps and stalks forward towards her.

"She needs someone, and I happen to be able to relate, so I helped. I've been where she is. I told you I want to help."

"She doesn't need your help."

Buffy steps up and stands toe-to-toe with Faith. The Dark Slayer grins and snorts at Buffy, before turning to leave. Buffy grabs Faith's shoulder, turning her back around and throws a right hook at her face. Faith ducks and picks Buffy up by the back her knees and slams her into the ground on her back. Buffy gets both of her legs underneath Faith and launches her off. Faith lands on her feet, stands up, and remains just standing there. Buffy hops up and throws herself at Faith, growling. Faith catches Buffy in her stomach with a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking the breath out of the blonde Slayer, and forcing her to her knees.

Clutching at her stomach for a second before getting up again, Buffy tries to land a left-handed straight punch followed quickly by a right uppercut. Faith blocks the first and then jumps back, just missing the uppercut that was aimed for her chin.

"Would you just fight properly?" Buffy is getting pissed that Faith isn't fighting back.

"No, this isn't worth it." Faith doesn't want to fight. She knew that it would be hard being here, but she didn't expect Buffy to get so offensive about it.

Buffy yells, nothing in particular, and rushes at Faith, throwing random punches and kicks. Faith blocks and dodges, getting tired of Buffy's charade.

Giles must've heard Buffy's yell because he's standing on the porch, yelling at the Slayers. He notices that Buffy is the only one swinging her fists.

"BUFFY!" Giles is furious, appalled at her behaviour.

Buffy stops dead and looks at Giles. _'Oh shit.'_

"Living room, now!" Giles orders to Buffy, who huffs and stomps past him into the house.

Dawn shows up beside Giles, who whispers to her briefly and she runs back inside the house.

"Faith, come here please."

Faith quickly walks to the porch, not wanting to be on Giles' bad side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Giles asks, needing to know.

Faith replayed everything that happened, except for what Willow said, thinking that she should keep it between herself and Willow. By the end of telling it all, Faith notices Giles' pulsing vein in his forehead.

"Giles, it's okay. You don't have to do anything." Faith doesn't want him to talk to Buffy, thinking that it may make Buffy hate her just that much more.

"I'm sorry Faith, but I have to talk to her about this. It has gone too far, I'm afraid." Giles pulls his glasses off to clean them.

"You're gonna clean a hole right through them one day," Faith says, grinning. Giles grins briefly before entering the house.


	7. Confessions of a Broken Slayer

Chapter 6 - Confessions of a Broken Slayer

Dawn comes stomping down the stairs, fast, a white box in her hands. She rushes through the house to the back porch, worrying that Faith might be hurt.

"Slow down D. I could hear you coming down the stairs, even though at first I thought it was a herd of elephants. What's that for?" Faith asks, noticing the white box and pointing at it.

" You and Buffy were fighting and Giles told me to go get it. Are you hurt?" Dawn starts looking everywhere on Faith but finds nothing.

Faith starts laughing. "Dawn, I'm okay. She didn't hit me. Maybe she's losing her touch."

Dawn glares at Faith and swats her arm.

"Be nice. She may be a total bitch but she's still my sister." Dawn doesn't know why she's sticking uo for Buffy, but she knows it's the right thing to do.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Faith says, actually meaning it. If she's going to prove herself, she's going to have to take the highroad.

Dawn smiles, noticing the difference in Faith already.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Faith asks, randomly.

The question catches Dawn off guard but her smile grows. "Yeah, sure." Dawn puts the first aid kit (the white box) on the porch and leaves with Faith through the back gate.

**MEANWHILE**

Inside the house, in the living room, Giles is pacing in front of the coffee table, stopping briefly when Willow walks in and sits on the arm of the chair that Xander is sitting in. Buffy is sitting on the couch, alone, feeling like a bad puppy or something. Her head is bent and her hands are folded in her lap. She looks like she's feeling bad for attacking Faith, when actually, she feels bad for not being able to hit her, and being caught.

"Buffy, this is...unacceptable!" Giles is more than pissed; he is furious. "Faith is here because I asked her to be. She wants to help. Why can't you see that?"

Buffy giggles and says, "Faith doesn't need to be here. But if you like sleeping and never waking up, go for it. Won't be my problems." And with that, Buffy gets up off the couch and walks towards the front door.

"Buf, where are you going?" Xander asks.

"Since you believe that Faith cna take care of things, then Idon't need to be here. Faith can play Head Slayer." Buffy grabs her black, leather jacket off the coat stand, opens the door and leaves, slamming the door once again behind her.

Willow looks at Giles, not believing that Buffy would just leave like that. "Giles, what do we do now?" she asks.

Giles sighs and looks back at willow, looking many years older than what he really is. "I don't know," he says, shaking his head

Faith and Dawn walk down the quiet suburban streets of Sunnydale in comfortable silence.

"So," Dawn says quietly, not actually sure what to talk about.

Faith just raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, school is cancelled. I guess the First really is more Evil than school," Dawn adds nervously.

Faith shows a partial grin before her face falls again. She suddenly turns and walks across the grass into a park. The solumn brunette walks over to the swings and sits down on one of them.

Dawn just follows, still not able to figure Faith out. She sits on the swing beside Faith, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I use to love going to the park near my house, back in Boston," Faith says out of the blue. "It's where I went when my mom was drinking or had guys over, so I was there a lot."

"Faith..." Dawn whispers.

Faith turns to Dawn and smiles, but it is a sad, tired smile. Dawn feels her heart beat painfully at that look, and leans over and hugs Faith, which is greatfully accepted.

Faith sniffles, not fully believing that she's finally talking about it; her old life. "I was happy when she came and told me that I had been called to be the next Slayer, even though at the time I didn't know what that meant. I thought that I could finally escape my life; leave my mom and everything. But it still haunts my mind every night; the way my mom looked when I said that I was leaving and never coming back. I left that night and stayed true to my word: I never went back. But it wasn't long till the next most important person in my life was ripped away." Faith stops for a second and takes a deep breath. "Kakistos killed my Watcher. I got to watch the whole thing. And then he came after me. That's when I came here for the first time and met Buffy." By now, Faith has tears running down her face , remembering how badly everything turned out.

Dawn can't believe what Faith's been through already. "Faith, I had no idea."

Faith sniffles again and turns her head to face Dawn. "Nobody does,until now," she admits.

"When I got here, nobody even knew about Kakistos until Buffy ran into some of his minions. I thought that I could run, like before. But he found me. Doesn't matter coz we dusted his ass.

And then this Watcher came in, who turned out to be completely evil, and everyone found out that Angel was back. They were so focused on Buffy and Angel that when they saw me, it was like, 'Oh hey, sorry, we forgot about you'."

Faith gets off the swing and walks a few feet and stops.

"I wanted to be a part of them; the Scooby Gang. I tried so hard, but they kept me shut out. So I started to show her the better side of being a Slayer. It was fun, for awhile."

Faith stares at the ground, dead silent. "Everything changed so quicky," she whispers. "We were going after this big demon guy and vamps were jumping down off the roofs at us. I heard footsteps behind us and I reacted. I plunged the stake into his chest. I think Buffy said something but I don't know," she continues. Looking back at Dawn, Faith looks so lost, reliving her past; the one that she tried so hard to block out and forget.

Dawn gets off of her swing and slowly steps close to Faith.

"I didn't know that he was human," Faith chokes out, falling into Dawn's arms.

Shoulders shaking violently, Faith cries out the pain of everything; leaving her mom, her Watcher dying, rejection of Buffy, the guilt of killing that man, and the guilt of killing many people after that under the orderd of the Former Mayor.

Dawn holds onto Faith, rubbing her hands up and down Faith's back, attempting to comfort her. Faith loses the strength in her legs and collapses to the ground, Dawn going down with her, still holding on tight.

**_A/N: I know that Dawn wasn't there in the original season that all this stuff happened that Faith is talking about and that the Monks input the memories but I wanted Faith to tell Dawn even though Dawn probably already knew. It helps with the bonding of the two of them :). please Review and let me know how I'm doing with this story :):)_**


	8. Breaking Down

_**A/N: I know that my version of Faith's story in the last chapter is slightly different and I didn't go into full details about the incident of Faith staking Allen Finch but I think that it's fine. I don't want that much detail for the one scene or it wouldn't have ended for about 10 pages or more. For those that have seen the show and those episodes, then they know what happened to Faith. I'll call it a small recap for those that don't fully remember. And don't forget that Faith is hurting and probably doesn't want to rehash absolutely everything.**_

_**Anyways, that's my rant for the time being. On with the story... **___

Chapter 7– Breaking Down

Walking aimlessly down a random street that she doesn't care what the name is, Buffy thinks back to the first time that Faith arrived in Sunnydale (same thing that Faith is doing with Dawn at the same time). But to Buffy, when Faith first came, it was like she was trying to take her friends away. They were all intrigued in Faith's stories of her life and as another Slayer.

After Faith accidently staked the guy who was helping the Mayor, Buffy actually wanted to help her; save her if she could.

With her mind preoccupied, Buffy's feet go on auto-pilot, leading her through town, no destination.

Finally coming out of her thought of Faith and harshness against her, Buffy recognizes the door that she's standing in front of.

Sighing, she opens the door without knocking and enters without permission.

"Oh sure, just coz' you're human, you think that you can enter without an invitation," Spike complains, but is secretly glad that Buffy's here. "Or knocking," he adds quietly.

"Shut up Spike. Like you're 'life' is so hard," Buffy mockingly whines.

"Piss off! Just coz' you're the Slayer doesn't make you the boss, Pet," Spike retorts, hating the fact that he actually like the abuse that Buffy puts him through.

Buffy pulls a stake out of her jacket and pins Spike to the wall, the stake resting against his chest where his undead heart lies.

"Remember who has the power to dust you, William," Buffy growls, and lets him go. "Too bad that I can't just dust her," she continues to herself. "Like seriously, she waltzes in AGAIN and takes over. Fuckin' Bitch!" Buffy lashes out, her foot connecting and taking out a chunk of Spike's 'bed'.

"Oi! What the hell?" Spike cried out.

Buffy spins around, facing Spike with a scowl etched into her features. Spike begins to back up, worrying about what Buffy is going to do to him.

Buffy's scowl deepens, getting mad at Spike for his ignorance.

"Faith is back and has taken over. I need your help," Buffy drawls out, thinking of some crazy idea.

"Taken over? What are you going on about? What about Faith?" Spike is truly confused and has no idea as to what Buffy is going on about.

_Why won't he help me? Am I not being clear enough? _Buffy thinks. _Of course! He slept with that damn bitch!_

Buffy stalks after Spike, who is becoming terrified that Buffy may actually stake his this time, making him run into the wall.

"What's the matter Spike? Can't handle a Slayer? Thought you killed two, or was that just bullshit?"

Buffy doesn't know why she's saying this shit, not actually fully mad at Spike, but he's the only one here now.

"Buffy, what's going on with you?" Spike asks, genuinely concerned.

Buffy stares at Spike but the look seems to go right through him, right through the wall into endless space. Backing away from the blonde vampire, the stake slips from her hand, clattering on the concrete. She doesn't know what's going on anymore. Everything has changed and she just can't keep up.

The Slayer crumbles to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. Spike catches her just before she completely collapses, holding her gently, like at any moment she might break like a china doll. The vampire sits on the cold, concrete floor, stroking her hair slowly, just letting her cry.

_**A/N: I know that Spike hasn't actually slept with Faith before and that he slept with Anya in the 6**__**th**__** season. I put that in to show how warped Buffy's mind is right now and that everything she is saying is not like her at all. But don't worry, I have plans for her later.**_

_**Reviews are welcome **___


End file.
